Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfic
by Amos Beach
Summary: Now this is the story all about how My life got flipped, turned upside down And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-air
1. Chapter I

p style="text-align: left;"This is my entry for the fanfic contest. Hope you like it ^_^br /br /strongPART I - FOREPLAY/strongbr /br /- There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know... Here, take my /br /Chrom's muscular arm pulls the unconscious man up from the /br /- 'Morning! utters /br /The man is now fully aware and in possession of his senses. He hears Chrom ask his name, only to respond that he can't say his name out loud because of an ancient curse. Something to do with a place called "Valla".br /br /This man's name?br /br /Amos Bitch 69br /br /*camera pulls back from his gargantuan bulge as the credits appear to the blaring trumpets of Bitch's theme song*br /br /- What a cool name O_O, Lissa saysbr /br /- I know, I made it myself, replies /br /- What about your parents? asks /br /- My parents...br /br /His face bends downwards, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes, not unlike Sasuke would do in /br /... are DEAD!br /br /And with this Neil DeGrasse Tyson-esque reveal, Chrom and his sister's hearts start pounding fast. Bitch takes a cigar out of his pocket and lights it with his own fiery breath. (he's also a dragun btw (NO IT'S NOT THE SAME DRAGUN AS IN ENTER THE GUNGEON YOU FUCKING WEEBS, the draguns are something I came up with before Gungeon did, I swear! It's just that it took me years to get around to writing this fanfic, which was enough for my idea to get stolen, I guess. Anyway, in this fic, a dragun is just gun-wielding dragons. They have dragonstones but they don't have to use them or anything they're just badass scalies ^_^))br /br /- Hey, you want to fight with us? We lead the Shepherds, a group of... articulates /br /However, he's cut off by the sounds of flames in the distance. A nearby village is being torched by brigands!br /br /- No time to talk, we must help them!br /br /- Right, Lissa /br /- /br /A moment of precious silence is shared between the three. Chrom and Lissa turn around to face Bitch's /br /- I'm coming with you /br /Chrom and Lissa are in shock for a moment, Lissa is the first to talk:br /br /- S-sure, you can come along, Mr. /br /- /br /The three companions storm off to the endangered town. Meanwhile, Frederick is watching the conversation from afar. "This man is a little too mysterious a character", he thinks, before teleporting to /br /Chrom looks around to plan for the counter strike when he is interrupted by Bitch violently grabbing both him and Lissa by their /br /- What are you doing, Amos? he /br /- You see, Chrom, everyone is born /br /- Uh?! ejaculates Chrom in /br /- This means that, deep down inside...br /br /Bitch is interrupted by Lissa getting violently smacked against a hard stone wall, causing permanent brain /br /- Oopsie! Anyway, deep down inside, you might still be a little /br /Chrom's eyes open wide in enlightenment. He now becomes woke. Amos drags them both in a mostly intact building. A few minutes pass...br /br /- So you're saying that even though I've diverged into being heterosexual, I can still get in touch with my gay side? inquires /br /- That's what I believe, according the Holy Word of the Great Faggot in the Sky, responds Amos. And I think you should test out that theory with me, big /br /Chrom's heart is beating faster and faster; he is struck by Cupid's arrow and falls in love with Amos. Lissa wakes up from her concussion or whatever and mumbles:br /br /- H-hey, what's uh... what's going on?br /br /Chrom addresses his sister:br /br /- Lissa, would you like to play a round of little imouto dicking down with me?br /br /- Teehee! You know I love to play this game!br /br /Chrom winks at Amos. The latter indibutebly (or however you spell that) understands. Chrom undoes his belt and releases his body from his wretched pants. His virile member is now visibly fully erect and heading towards Lissa's vagina (before you ask, she's not wearing underwear). While Chrom fucks his sister dry, Amos also takes off his pants, freeing his monster cock. 12 inches flaccid, but it quickly hardens as he feasts his eyes on one of the few things that still turns him on: incest. He grabs Chrom's /br /- I love you, /br /Chrom reaches orgasm, filling his brain damaged sister's vagina with sticky, hot semen. As the tip of Amos' cock caresses his rectum, he switches from Lissa's vagina to her cavernous asshole. His hands sweeps across Lissa's buttocks an while the whole of his anus is filled by Amos' gigantic dong. Lissa squeals time after time as her brother becomes more and more violent with his thrusts. Amos starts to grunt as well, with his deep, Vincent Price-esque voice. Between two grunts, he whispers in Chrom's ear:br /br /- I feel as if the Great Faggot wanted /br /He climaxes. Amos' load is so massive that Chrom's asshole overflows with cum as the dragun's dick is pulled out. Chrom orgasms once more. His load is tiny compared to Amos, but Lissa is satisfied. While this happens, Chrom lets out a lengthy, frightening scream of pleasure. (fun fact: that's how the scream at the beginning of Iron Maiden's Number of the Beast was recorded) The floor is now covered in semen. Amos and Chrom kiss on the mouth while Lissa fucks off and /br /"SCORCHED SHITVILLE SAVED BY LOCAL FREDERICK" is the headline of the local newspaper the next day. Frederick singlehandedly whooped the brigands' asses with Chrom nowhere to be seen. Fearing the worst, he searched the debris for days, only for Chrom to return by himself, alone. The lack of Bitch upset him but he decided to cast aside his worries to help Chrom assemble the Shepherds for an upcoming attack on Ragna Ferox's Longfort. br /br /Meanwhile, Bitch is standing alone on top of a hill surrounded by idyllic plains, staring at the red sky. br /br /- What is destiny? Is it an unavoidable outcome dictated by the ever-changing state of the molecules in our brains? Is it someone's set goal that can be attained through making rational decisions using one's own free will? Is it a video game for the PS3 and XBOX 360? Is it, perhaps, something else entirely? Is the mere concept of destiny something so complex that human minds cannot comprehend it? One thing that I seem to know for a fact is real, is the fact that I have no idea as to what destiny really is, and yet, somehow, I feel like our destinies are /br /He /br /- Don't you, Chrom?br /br /The sun sets./p


	2. Chapter II

**PART II - FULL-BLOWN ADULT-STYLE INTERCOURSE**

The months pass quickly for Chrom and his army. The war against the Mad King Gangrel is coming to an end, and the sadness induced in Chrom's heart by Emmeryn's sacrifice is only amplified by his rapid weight gain. He started working out more and eating healthier foods, but nothing would work, his belly would remain ever bulbous and flabby. Everybody was worried for him, especially since he was no longer in a state suitable for battle since his speed stat dropped by a few digits. No one knew what was happening but Frederick had his theories. He scrambled to look for information in the many books he "borrowed" from libraries he "visited" during the "Ylissean" army's "travels".

\- I knew it! he exclaimed as he finally confirmed his initial theory, but what could be behind this?

Fredericks waltzes in on one of Chrom's strategic meetings.

\- I told you to not interrupt my meetings, Frederick-sama! communicates Chrom. They're important!

\- I don't give a fuck, I have important news.

\- Ugh, what is it, you big meanie ;_;?

\- Chrom, you're pregnant.

Everyone's jaw literally drops to the floor as if they're about to fire their lazor except for Frederick, whose lower mandible remains firmly in place like Shanoa does when she gets petrified by those FUCKING MEDUSA HEADS OVER THOSE FUCKING SPIKE PITS IN ORDER OF ECCLESIA **FUCK YOU KONAMI WHY IS HARD MODE SUCH A GODDAMN PAIN IN THE ASS.**

\- I don't know what could've caused this, perhaps it is the work of the Great Faggot himself, but it remains to be seen. For now, you must be tended to, and you won't participate in the upcoming battle.

\- Sure, whatever you say... regurgitates estrogen-filled Chrom.

Chrom was taken in a local barn with a few sheeps and donkeys. His closest associates came with him, Frederick included. Everyone else was busy fighting the Plegian army. Chrom's water broke. A few moments later, Gangrel was slain, and the rest of the army came back to find Chrom in labor.

\- WE NEED SOME TOWELS, GODDAMNIT, GET MOVING, YOU LAZY LOUTS!

Frederick reaches into Chrom's asshole with his hands and extirps the baby headfirst. It's a girl!

\- I shall name her... Lucina.

The placenta was kept to feed Donnel.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned fort, targets were being pierced by gunshots. Bitch looks at his next victim, a large human-sized and human-shaped target. He clutches on his dragonstone, which is pure black like his soul and has a red spiral drawn in hyperrealistic blood, symbolizing the downward spiral his life is going on. He points his AK-47 at the target. He pulls the trigger. One shot, one kill, right in the target's forehead.

\- This is it. This is what I've been waiting for.

He leaves the premises.

_

The years pass for Chrom, Lucina, and the Shepherds. Everything goes by so fast and soon enough little Lucina has grown into the most desirable waifu this side of Shitville. Chrom decides to go on a trip to the highlands with her for a little father-daughter time. Little did he know, some real shit was about to go down.

Lucina sits down on top of a hill, right after waking up in the morning, when one typically wakes up. The sun rises in the distance. Chrom is still sleeping.

All of a sudden, Lucina's pain-o-meter goes from 0 to a fucking million since she gets forcefully grabbed by her arms and legs and body parts and transported to a nearby cabin at the speed of sound. She goes unconscious from the shock. When she wakes up, she is face to face with a dragun.

\- Tell me, Lucina, do you know who your mother is? Amos asks.

\- N-No? Who are you? How do you know my name?

\- Valla's curse prevents me from saying my name, but I will tell you who I am. Have you ever wondered how you came to this world?

\- My father told me he gave birth to me like a woman. It's kind of weird.

\- I see...

\- How do you know who I am?

Amos punches her right in the gobber, knocking her out for a few seconds, enough for him to rip apart Lucina's clothes and unzip his dick. He slides his humongous erection right into Lucina's uterus, enlarging the hole. She starts screaming and crying and begging for her mother...

\- LUCINA, I AM YOUR MOTHER! Bitch says while ramming his rock solid magnum dong.

Chrom enters the door real fast and looks at Amos with disgust and anger. He draws his sword.

\- Hey, Chrom, you know I fucked you just so I could sex your daughter in the future, right?

Unfortunately, Chrom immediately dies of septic shock, which is an indirect consequence of some gay conversion therapy that went horribly wrong. (that happened some time during his pregnancy. You can read about this and more in my 400+ pages epic "Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfic: As the Years go by" (now available on Amazon) which tells the in-depth story of Chrom's pregnancy. I didn't include it in this fanfic because you just want to get to the sex scenes, you filthy heretics)

\- LMAO what a loser.

Lucina screams in pain as Amos goes from her vagina to her asshole and starts pumping it full of semen. As Lucina's belly starts inflating, Frederick enters the premise and draws his Silver Lance. (this isn't a euphemism for his dick OK, I know it's been a long day but bear with me it gets better)

\- You're going down, Bitch.

\- Oh yeah?

Amos stands up and draws his weapon, Lucina still protruding from his Johnson.

\- Let's dance, motherfucker!


	3. Chapter III

**PART III - THE CLIMAX**

Okay, this part is a bit hard to explain, but I'll do my best. So Fred's standing in front of Amos, right? Alright, that's simple. Now, Amos in standing in front of Frederick, and his schlong is pointing upwards to the sky, cause he's hard, you know, but of course, Lucina's still on it, so like, he keeps bending and unbending his knees to make Lucina slide up and down his cock so that he doesn't have to keep thrusting. He does this to sexually stimulate himself so that he keeps cumming in his waifu, who's still getting inflated by the way. Alright, glad that's explained, now we're ready to go back to the story.

Just kidding, I still have to explain that both Amos and Fred are in battle position with their weapons in hand. Okay, now we're good.

Frederick now starts executing a rapid motion of putting his feet in front of each other, which gives him considerable forward velocity. As he does this, he moves the arm with which he holds his Silver Lance back, with the intention of thrusting forward with his Silver Lance once his horizontal position nears Amos Bitch 69's, which would allow Frederick to possibly impale his enemy, securing a victory, and liberating Chrom's heir from a scaly dragun phallus.

However, Amos swings his hips sideways to whack Frederick with Lucina's body - which now weights well over twice the median weight of women her age - knocking him onto the ground.

\- You're nothing, Frederick, I will end you tyranny now! But shooting you would be too easy, for you are like a little baby. _Watch this!_

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet start sinking into the depths of the Earth until it becomes nothing, a featureless void. The sky and the cloud and the sun, they all exit stage left and the characters are now standing in a **blue** and **yellow** mist of some sort.

 **Nearly 1000 Nowis rise up from below, one for every year she's lived**

 _Every second, Lucina's body grows from semen injection_

When the clock reaches 12:00, the birds all come together to form Henry, beloved

Mogalls come out of their hiding place to execute the process of division

 **You start to forget your most beloved memory**

 _Some sound travels to your ears_

THE FUNK OF FORTY THOUSAND YEARS

Everything you thought you know is now known by no one except you, and they all doubt your credibility

 **Rawr, that's dragun for every man that's ever bled**

 _You fell in warfare, now your soldiers are chocolate bars_

to be a faggot hidden in a shed

Unfortunately, I've had enough of this, now it's time for the MARTY PARTY, get in your cars

 _ **Charizard is nowhere to be seen except inside some woman's womb**_

Kira, who the fuck is she, some gnarly tomb?

Satan reaps your soul and blows your dick

Nothing left for **you** or your family, the world eats Jimmy as he starts to dance with a _**bear on the moon and Patrick, he flips the bird to Frederick. It**_ 's at this point _he_ realizes what a grave mistake he made. Everything: Amos, Chrom, Lucina, Lissa, it _was_ all a ruse. Chrom was fucked by Bitch so that his daughter could be penetrated by _that very same_ man, who is now about to kill him! If only he could escape this fanfic, but he **can** 't. It's too _late! He shouts:_

 _ **\- FUCK ME I'M GONNA DIE IN THREE PARAGRAPHS!**_

 _The father of_ _ **God**_ _scolds him for the creation of the_ _ **Divine Faggot**_ _, also known as the_ _ **Great Faggot**_ _, but he is not as great as_ ** _Gurmanaffe the_** **christian** , **the antichrist** , or **Macho Man Randy Savage**. No one in the lands know what is the source of AIDS, since the land is run by _**ferocious tigers and fleas and arthropods that can summon thunder with their eyes**_ _. With no one to trust but_ _ **DEJIME**_ _,_ _ **emijed**_ _keeps the_ ball for himself and **the grasshopper** goes home with nothing but his top hat and fake mustache. Even his pride has gone down the shitter.

And you! Why the fuck are you reading this piece of shit? Why did I even write this? For a contest or something? What am I even competing for, a million bucks? I **f** **I** had **one wis** h, I'd **ask fo** r a b **ig en** ough **ass fo** r the **whole w** orld **to kiss.** Don't be like me, GO OUTSIDE. Yesterday, I went to a restaurant filled with hot bitches. Why don't you go there and plow them all? You goddamn stallion, you!

 _ **Lucina's internal organs have long since been destroyed, but now her skin breaches and she explodes in a tsunami of semen! Everything is engulfed within. The waves of cum flood the universe and take Frederick to an undignified death, as he drowns in baby juice. Soon everything is naught but cum, and time stops, since there is no longer use for time, as nothing can be either created or destroyed or set to motion, and it all fades to black. Was this the work of Amos Bitch 69?**_

How the fuck should I know?

Iris-in to Amos looking at the camera, smirking and giving a thumbs up, saying:

\- You did it!

 **THE END**


End file.
